Fantasy
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Ed is tall. One-Shot. xD


A/N: Hello Ladies and Gents! The moment you've all been waiting for! Guess what? ED. IS. TALL.

ENJOY!

* * *

Fantasy

Ed knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes. It felt weird. Really weird. He didn't feel like himself. His right arm and left leg was still made out of automail. His hair was still long and shining blond. His pillow was fluffy and soft and he was warm, except for his feet and the bottom part of his leg.

Wait…his leg?

He sat up on the bed and noticed that his legs were hanging freely towards the ground. Had his bed gotten smaller? Was Al playing a practical joke on him? But that didn't seem to be the case. It was still the same length.

He was _**tall.**_

Edward sat up and looked around, admiring the change in his height and the different perspective of his view. Looking down at his automail leg, he realized that it was longer. His legs were longer! He went to the mirror and stared at himself. Now, his head was slightly passing the top of the mirror. He was tall as Mustang now!

He grinned. Sure, it was weird of course, waking up one morning and being tall. But he wasn't going to question this. Maybe it was the Truth guy's gift or apology for putting him through hell. He didn't need to drink milk or other crap to get taller. There wouldn't be anyone calling him short now. He no longer wouldn't be known as the short alchemist.

He heard footsteps coming his way. It must be Al.

"Brother?" Al asked, eyes wide open if they could. His voice sounded really surprised.

"Hey Alphonse!" Ed said grinning. "What do you think?"

"How…How did you..? You're-"

Ed smiled again. "I don't know but who cares, I'm not short anymore! I'm not short!"

Al bent down and stared at his brother's legs. "Even your automail's longer…."

After a while he stood back up and put a hand on his metal chin. "You have a meeting with the Colonel today."

Suddenly, Ed's eyes glinted with excitement. "That's right! Oh yeah!" he said, pumping a hand in the air. "Let's see him call me short again!"

He ran to his clothes, wore them hurriedly and ran out the door without even bothering to shut it.

* * *

Alphonse sighed, looking after him. "He should have at least eaten breakfast."

Ed continued running down the halls of HQ, getting quite a few stares from the officers.

"I guess Edward's on his way, judging by the sound of it." pointed out Hawkeye.

Roy shook his head. "I can tell. Even though Fullmetal's so short he-"

The door was kicked open.

"You were saying?" Edward asked smugly.

The crew raised their heads from whatever they were doing and simply stared at Ed.

Ignoring their looks, Ed walked up to the Colonel's desk and sat on the couch facing it.

"I thought I heard a short comment somewhere Colonel. Am I wrong?"

First Mustang's eyes widened. But then he squinted them and stood up. He walked next to Ed and stared down. "Take off your shoes." He commanded.

Ed gave a laugh. "You think that's the case?"

He eagerly removed his boots and stood up. Everyone gasped including the Colonel.

**Ed was taller than Mustang.**

Edward gave a smug smile. "Who's the pipsqueak now? Who's the short one now, huh, Mustang?"

"That's impossible!" yelled Roy, face red. He bent down and lifted the lower part of Ed's pants and stared at his automail. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ed replied nonchalant. "It was like this when I woke up in the morning. I guess equivalent exchange is fair after all."

"Whoa…" Havoc said.

"I can't believe it…" murmured Hawkeye.

"It must be the apocalypse, we're all going to die!" yelled Falman.

Ed collapsed back on the couch, feeling better than he had in a long time. He raised his head and looked up at Mustang.

"So shorty? Why did you call me here?"

Roy's eyes widened. "Shorty?" he bent down and grabbed Ed by the collar. "Shorty?!"

Ed laughed at his reaction but the Colonel didn't stop shaking him.

"Calm down, Colonel." He mumbled.

Nothing.

"Brother?"

"What now?" Ed looked around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Brother!"

Ed suddenly opened his eyes and found Alphonse staring at him. "Brother, you're going to be late for the meeting."

Edward turned his gaze on the bed he was laying on. "No." he mumbled. He threw the sheets down and stared at his legs. "No no no no no no!" he yelled, burying his face in the pillow and yelling curses.

"Brother, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, I'm not going to the stupid meeting! Call me in sick!" Ed yelled and turned around, his back facing Alphonse.

"Weird…" Al muttered and left.

Ed scowled and pulled the blankets over his head.

Damn that stupid dream.

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA! I AAAAAMMM EEEEEVIIIILLL! Poor Ed. I know it's a cliché ending but who cares. I mean it wouldn't ever happen. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
